Revenge is Sweet
by orangemoon
Summary: [Dark Harry] 'My parents will pay for what they have done to me.... First their clan, then their favorite child, next is my 'father', lastly my 'mother'. Only then shall I feel true satisfation.'
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NO OWN HARRY POTTER.... THEY ALL BELONG TO MISS JKR. **

A/N: attention everyone! I redid this chapter becuz.... Well, I don't exactly know why I just did. Hope you guys don't mind. This is for the good of the fic.... And I guess for mine as well. In hopes that you don't kill me because I am a very unorganized person when it comes to making plots and stuff.... And I won't be able to update sooner because exams are on next Monday. It's a quarterly exam so it'll come every now and then.... And I should really stop blabbing..... now on with the fic

Revenge is Sweet

By: buta-chan

**Prologue**

I was five years old when my dear mother told me that I was having a brother. I was to say excited and at the same time frightened And that I'd have a brother and will not be alone anymore. Frightened, my parents would one day neglect me.

Then the day that I feared would come, came....

Four years after he was born, my parents started to treat me differently, like some scumbag who dirtied or brought their family to shame.

Liars.....

All of them are a bunch of liars. James and Lily Potter, my biological parents. But as far as I'm concerned, they are strangers to me. We are simply living under the same roof, and that was that. They said they'd still love me even when I already have a brother.

Liars....

Then there was Mike, my bloody brother who got everything. My parent's attention, their love, support **EVERYTHING.** My spoiled brother who always got me into trouble when he was the one who messed up. Blood Bastard.

Then there was Sirius, my blasted godfather who was no different from my damn parents. They all favored the bastard while they despised me.

Sometimes I wondered if they really wanted me to be born. If they didn't, they should have just killed me the first time they laid eyes on me. I could have had a better life in hell.

Remus Lupin. Yeah he was nice. But he didn't do anything to improve my status. He just stood there and smiled sadly with pity in those hazel orbs of his. I didn't need his pity. I needed his or at least someone else's attention and love.

Then one day when I just turned ten.....

I met a cloaked man, his face very well hidden. He motioned for me to follow him. I was a bit reluctant at first and I thought about my family. Then I sad to myself, I have no family. So I followed him. It wasn't until I got to the place that I realized that I was kidnapped.

I didn't care....

As far as I know, they acknowledged me there as I had to them. They didn't ignore me like those strangers at my house did; nor did they treat me like rubbish.

For the first time in my life, I was treated like a human being.

Then they told me to wait in a room. They told me that their master wanted to see me. I agreed. If they weren't all that bad, then I guess there master shouldn't be that bad too, right?

As he finally showed up, he called me his son. I looked at him. Finally, I have someone to cal my father. "Come my child," he said. "you shall be my heir. But you must first let go of all your love and good emotions in you. For you to be a part of this clan, you should hold no emotions whatsoever." I complied. From that day on, I forgot or better yet never knew what love or to be loved meant.

And as I stared into his blood-red eyes, he said those words I've waited for so long.

"Welcome my child to your new home. Welcome to the Dark Dungeons." He said. "Thank you Father." came my reply.

And from that day onwards, I had something to call my home. For once, I had a **real **home.

My name is Harry Potter, 25 years old. Fifteen years after that, I became the Prince of Darkness. And as you flip through the pages, you will know the hell I've been through.

**End of Prologue**

A/N: okay so did you like it? Well you know the drill, please review! Onegai!

buta-chan


	2. Chapter 1: Training and a Letter

**DISCLAIMER: see prologue....nor do I own Naruto....**

**A/n: thank you to those who reviewed. All of them are appreciated. And please tell me if I really have bad grammar as one of my reviewers bluntly put it. I promise I won't get mad ....a little disappointed but definitely not mad... and no, this is not a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover... I was just itching to put a little Naruto in it....**

**Hope you don't mind.**

**o: **_parseltounge _**:o**

**Chapter One: Training and a Letter**

A few days after Harry was kidnapped, he was happy that everybody accepted him. That everybody acknowledged him as a human being and respected him.

He was happy here.

Harry took his time by exploring the castle. Occasionally discovering secret passages which he decided he'd to keep a secret.

Then one day, he was called by Lord Voldemort . . .

"You called father?" Harry said. "Yes my child. I believe it is time for your training."

He said. "Training for what Father?" Harry asked with much curiosity. "Training for Hogwarts. You will be studying there as Jake Warner. Understood?" asked Voldemort. "Yes. But I do not quite understand why I should study as someone else." Harry told his father. "You wish to take revenge on your parents do you not?" At this, Harry nodded, his eyes burning with fury. "Then you must understand that you shall not reveal your true identity. Or else, all things you've planned for will fail." Voldemort explained. "I understand. When will my training begin?" The raven haired boy asked, eagerness, evident in those green orbs of his. "This afternoon." Harry nodded and then turned to leave.

'_Is he the one Sire?' _Voldemort's loyal serpent asked_. 'Yes Nagini, he is to be my successor.' _Replied the Dark Lord. _'Are you not troubled? I sense great amount of power in him. His aura is absolutely strong and powerful.' _Nagini told his master. _'I am not troubled at all. His anger towards his parents and the rest of his so called family is far too great for to him to forget. His grudge is very powerful, and I can use it to manipulate him.' _At this, master and serpent hissed joyously.

Later that after that afternoon....

Harry was sent to a chamber filled with different kinds of weapons. From katanas, daggers, shurinkens, and kunnais to pistol, riffle, sniper and the like. Harry was amazed at the room. He smirked. _Now I have something to kill my parents with. Although martial arts may not be too bad. _He mused.

"Harry, I want you to introduce you to someone." Voldemort said. "This is Uchiha Itachi.

He is an ex-shinobi from the Hidden Village of Leaf. He will be teaching you taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. He will be teaching you first the basics for three hours then I'll be teaching you the basics of magic. Understood? He explained. "Yes Father." "Let us begin then. Itachi if you may." Itachi just gave a nod.

Itachi explained taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and charka. Their pros and cons, and how to mold your charka.

"Do you understand?" Itachi asked his apprentice. Harry nodded, amazed at the things Itachi told him. The things you could do once you mastered your charka and how to use. Harry, was to say, excited, and he can't wait to use it on his biological parents and spoiled brother. He also made a note to himself to practice molding his charka everyday.

"now I will teach you a very simple seal. It is called the Kawarini no jutsu." As he made the seals with his hands, he turned into a log . . . or so it seems. "Where are you looking at?" Harry swiftly turned around, and saw Itachi standing in the shadows.

"How? Where-? How'd you do that?" Harry stuttered. He was in between shock and amusement. "You will learn soon enough as it is now time for your to learn magic with your Father." Itachi said. "Thank you Itachi. Harry, it is time now." Harry complied and gave a small bow to Itachi; an act he knew meant respect in Japan.

"Here," Voldemort tossed a wand. "I know it may not be a good one since it is not yours. But bear with it for a while." He told Harry.

Voldemort taught Harry the basics like he told him he'd do. He taught him the basics and not so basics of Transfiguration, Charms and Defense. Voldemort decided that he would teach Harry the Dark arts when he's a bit older than he is now. And when they were sure that Harry could already do it, they went in for a duel.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted the mentor. "Protego!" came the apprentice's reply. A transfigured table came flying at Harry's direction. So he sent a stunner at it. Then a transfigured chair. "Minimo lesilia!" Harry shouted. And instantly the chair shrunk into the size of a matchbox. "Rosendum!" roared Voldemort. Harry was slowly being covered by vines, and being suffocated was on its way as well. "Finite Incatatem...." Harry managed to utter. Then the vines slowly released him. The duel went on for not another thirty minutes. Leaving two very exhausted and breathless people. ".....I win....." The older of the two said. "Congratulations Father." Replied the latter. Tom nodded, indicating that Harry can go.

Outside the Dueling Chamber as Harry now called it...

_My Father is such a brilliant duelist. I am sure that I will learn a lot from him._ Harry thought a smile forming on his crimson lips.

He did.

Training has been a part of Harry's life. He loved magic and the way of the Shinobi. He has been learning both magic and all other things Itachi had been teaching him for eight months now. He was also, no longer the scrawny little kid. At the age of 10 ¾ , he already stands 5'3, has 4 pack, and has nice biceps and triceps.

One day when he was training with Itachi, he did something that brought all of them to shock.

FLASHBACK

Itachi just summoned a fire beast and Harry was in a state of panic. Everybody in the room thought that Harry was toast, literally and figuratively speaking. But if it's Harry Potter the impossible can happen.

As if he was entered by another spirit, Harry instantly made a seal that though he was the one who's doing it, he's not familiar with it at all.

And then he shouted something that told everyone he isn't dead.

"Mizu Seiryu no jutsu!" As if n cue, a water dragon appeared. And as though that wasn't enough, he summoned another. "Kaze Buta no jutsu.!" And a wind pig popped out and attacked Itachi's fire beast.

The mentor was caught between surprise and amusement. A 10 ¾ year old just beaten his technique. _Strange, very strange. This kid is full of mysteries. _

And if you think Harry was shocked, that's an understatement.

"I did that? I can't believe it. I beat Itachi and he's one of the strongest people I know aside from my Father." Harry said, eyes so big they'd pop out. "Well done Harry. That's it for now." His Father came to say.

END OF FLASH BACK

From that day onwards, Harry never looked at himself the same way again. And also from that day on, Harry trained harder than ever.

Then on the day of his eleventh birthday, he received a letter that will make his life a bit more interesting. ....He just received his letter from Hogwarts.....

As he read it, an evil smirk formed on the side of his lips. "Beware Hogwarts, there's a new trouble in town. And his name is Harry Potter. This is payment for what you did to me, for giving me hell. And hell is to pay"

tbc....

**END OF CHAPTER**

So this is the last chapter I'd be posting before I hit the books. Plz tell me what you think of it.

Buta-chan


	3. Chapter 2:A Troublesome Day

**DISCLAIMER: see prologue….**

**A/N: hello to everyone! Actually, it's been practically months since the test ended…. I just needed some time to think of this chapter. Besides I'm such a lazy bum to do this, I'm actually having second thoughts if I should continue this or not. people starts to raise their daggers 0.0;;; hides under the desk o-okay, no need to use those stuff…. Anyway, I'm sure y'all already waited for such a long time. Everyone, I present to you the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2: A Troublesome Day**

_August 25th _

It was seven o'clock in the morning and Harry was awoken by a cold splash on his face. Apparently, a house elf had poured a bucket full of ice cold water. "What do you want?!" Harry growled, casting a Drying Charm on himself. "M-master would like to sp-speak with you sir." The squeaking and stuttering (a/n: hey I just made an alliteration. groans I think I've had enough figures of speech…) house elf told Harry. "What would Father want to-" Harry began to say as he finally realized what they were going to do today.

Harry immediately changed his clothes and went straight down for breakfast.

As he went down he saw his Father eating quietly. "You could've at least woken up at least a little earlier." Voldemort said raising his head from what he was eating. "Forgive my tardiness Father. I most probably forgot to set the alarm on my clock." Harry sat down as he said this and ordered one of the house elves to cook him some food.

A few moments later, as Harry had finished his food, his father asked if he was already ready to go to Diagon Alley later that afternoon. "Yes, I'm ready. Father, am I going under the glamour charm while I shop for my things?" Harry asked Voldemort. "Yes. We can't risk letting you get seen in your natural appearance." Voldemort replied in a tone that implied 'I'll still do it if you disagree.' "I understand." came Harry's reply.

Later that afternoon……

"Harry, it's time." Voldemort called. Harry nodded. Yes, although he already let go all of his emotions long ago, he can't keep himself from being anxious into how he'll look like once the charm was cast on him. "Ready?" Voldemort asked. "Yes." After the glamour charm was put on him, he no longer had the messy black hair; however, it was replaced by a spiked dark brown hair. His eyes too were no longer the striking emerald green eyes; they were replaced by amethyst purple eyes. Even the shape of his face slightly changed. It suddenly became a little chubbier, but not at all fat. No. He's strikingly handsome.

Harry looked at himself through the mirror that one of the servants just gave him. He was beyond stunned. Who knew Lord Voldemort had taste in men? (a/n: ….Okay, that sounded weird…..) Lord Voldemort however, was getting impatient as he had something very important to attend to. "Hurry up. I don't want to be late with my meeting. As soon as you finish buying your books, go home straight away. Understood?" He said. Harry merely nodded. Before he went though, he checked if he had all the things he needed to need. Weapons for self-protection for example. "'Till later Father." And he went through the fireplace and traveled through Floo Powder.

The place was getting quite crowded. Students who're from Hogwarts he supposed were running like mad chicken. Harry sneered. 'How uncivilized' he thought to himself. "Better get it done so I could leave this place sooner." He mumbled to himself. "First stop, Gringotts."

After he withdrew some money from the family vault, he decided to go to Flourish and Blotts first. So obviously, Harry took the books that he needed, but he also took some books for himself for light reading. Books like: _Dark Art: Is it Really Evil?, Transfiguration and Charms for Geniuses, A Potions Book for A Potions Master _and a dozen more. He's next stop was Olivander's Wand Shop. Harry mentally groaned. He was sure that he'll waste a lot of time because of the old man and his old age.

As he entered the shop, he saw no one but felt the old man's presence. "Good afternoon, here for Hogwarts I suppose?" Mr. Olivander said. Harry gave a nod. "Very well then. Which is your wand hand?" Harry raised his right hand. He wasn't about to let the old man know that he can use his wand in both hands now would he? "Right now, Mr. ?" Olivander said. "Warner. Jake Warner." Harry told him. "Yes, now Mr. Warner, try this. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. 9 inches. Nice and flexible. Give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and did as he was told. But Mr. Olivander it out of his hands at once. "How about this one? Maple and phoenix feather. Quite whippy. Go on." Harry gave this one a swish but the old geezer took it just like what he did to the other one. He tried and tried a couple more wands. Until finally he was a given _this_ particular wand. "Okay now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Nice and supple."

Harry felt different with this wand. Oh, indeed he was. He tried a spell and it worked perfectly well. Mr. Olivander practically cried at what he saw. We don't know whether it was because finally, after all those wands he finally found this wand or because of the effects of his spell. "Very good! Very good indeed. Now that'll be seven galleons" Harry paid and left. His next stop was shopping for robes.

He entered and found a blond kid getting measured. _Malfoy's kid I suppose…_Harry thought. "Good morning. Here for Hogwarts?" asked the lady. Harry gave a small nod. "Right, over here then." The lady led him to a stool to be measured. Then the blond kid began to talk to him. "Hogwarts too?" he said. Harry gave no reply. But the kid just didn't seem he wanted to stop. "Have you gotten yourself a broom yet?" No response. "Which house do you think you'll be in?" No response. The kid went on and on, Harry finally pissed said, "You know, when people usually don't give any response, it means they're not interested. Please, bear that in mind." Before the kid could response, the lady said, "Alright, that's about it.You're free to go." And Harry, was more than happy to go.

After thirty more minutes, he was already done. It took him that long because the owner of the Apohtecary had a shock that an eleven year old starting at Hogwarts chose a boa constrictor for his familiar. Of course, Harry was well aware that you can only bring a cat, an owl or a toad. That's why he already transfigured it to a black owl. Which gave the owner another shock. Harry was, to say the least, not pleased by the delay. This owner is wasting his time.

Finally, he was left with nothing more to do but go home when he sensed someone following him. He quickened his pace n order to lose the creature. Apparently the creature was not too eager to loose sight of him. Harry grabbed one kunai hidden under his slacks. He didn't need magic to kill this guy. If he was training for an assassin, he would pass with flying colors.

He pushed the guy to a hard wall, held him by the neck, kunai pointed directly at the guy's heart. "Who are you? What do you want?" Harry hissed coldly. "Tracey Parks. Assassin. Appointed to kill you… Mr. Potter." Harry's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about?! Why would you want to kill me? You don't even know me." Harry said. "Oh, but that's where you are wrong Mr. Potter. You see, I know _everything_ about you. And I know that your parents hated you with a passion. When you left, they were more than happy, they were delighted. Said that it's nice to see the house clean of filth once again." Parks seemed to be enjoying this. Harry was well, bored. "You know, if you're trying to provoke me, it's not working. I have long ago been apathetic. Instead of blabbing there, why don't you just finish what you were assigned to do." "Ohh… Cocky are you? Well see about that"

Sure, he was fast. But what is speed without brains?

Parks aimed a killing curse at him… or so he thought. "Where are you aiming at?" Harry appeared to be at his back, kunai still at hand. "I'll kill you in about… let's say… 30 seconds." "Yeah?" "Hell yeah."

And Harry went straight for him. He stabbed Parks at the ribs for three times. One time on the leg. Four times on his arms and torso. And one big long slash on his back. "And for the finishing touch…" He concentrated a certain amount of charka to his hand and… "RASENGAN!" He thrust his hand to Parks torso. Harry looked at his watch. "I guess I was wrong. I only killed you or 25 seconds… For an assassin, you're really weak… Look at me… talking to a dead guy… I guess I'll see you in hell parks." Harry cracked his knuckles and neck… "I should go home now… I've had far too much delays."

Harry flooed back and was greeted by his personal servant. "How was your day young master?" "Troublesome. Very troublesome indeed. Will you prepare my bath, Drake? I'm rather tired from all the walking." Harry asked his servant, "Certainly young master." Drake said, bowed down in front of Harry and went away to prepare his bath.

Meanwhile…

On e of Voldemort's spies told him a rather interesting news. "I see. He is a very talented killing machine. He will be useful in our side. And the fact that he wants to avenge himself will make him much more powerful. He truly lives by his name…"

**End of Chapter**

**tbc…**.


End file.
